Nouvelle vie en Terre du Milieu
by Mizz-Ely
Summary: Megan et Alice, deux amies très différentes et pourtant inséparables, n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre un voyage inattendu en terre du milieu. Mais le destin à décidé de les séparer à travers l'espace et les temps.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer :**

L'univers de Lord of the Rings et de The Hobbit, ainsi que tous les personnages (sauf les OC qui sont nos créations) sont l'oeuvre de JRR Tolkien, et accessoirement de Peter Jackson. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfices en écrivant cette fanfiction, sauf vos petites et merveilleuse reviews.

**Résumé :**

Megan et Alice, deux amies très différentes et pourtant inséparables, n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre un voyage inattendu en terre du milieu. Mais le destin à décidé de les séparer à travers l'espace et les temps.

**Couples :**

Bilbo Baggins x OC / Legolas Greenleaf x OC

**Raiting :**

M pour propos matures qui vont venir dans les prochains chapitre (surement quelques lemon aussi)

**Notes :**

Nous somme donc deux à écrire, Mizz-Ely et War Machine. On a décidé de posté sur mon compte car j'avais déjà posté une fanfiction, mais nous sommes bien deux à travailler.

J'espère que notre fiction vous plaira:D


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le temps était doux dans la campagne londonienne, la pluie avait cessé tôt le matin et le calme habituel était de retour. Ce même calme qui fut brisé par les rires de deux amis assissent au bord de la rivière entourant la maison de vacances de la famille Bradford. Megan O'Connor riait à perdre haleine de la chute monumentale dans l'eau de son amie Alice Bradford, et en voyant ses précieux cheveux bruns entourer son visage tel un poulpe affamé, elle s'esclaffa de plus belle. Celle-ci avait glissé sur la vase en tentant de ramasser la fleur que Megan lui avait désignée. L'eau fraîche et la boue rendait difficile le retour sur la rive, la brune demanda donc l'aide de l'autre jeune femme. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Megan lorsqu'elle sentit la poigne de son amie l'attirer dans la rivière. L'eau froide lui mordit la peau et lui glaça l'échine. Sa vengeance allait être rude. La rousse empoigna donc un peu de boue et la lança en direction de sa meilleure amie.

Elles s'amusèrent pendant un temps à se lancer de la vase comme quand elles avaient 16 ans et qu'elles profitaient de leurs premières vacances ensembles après leur rencontre. Mais une petite fille âgée d'environs 10 ans arriva et stoppa leur jeu. Cette enfant était la sœur d'Alice , Lizzie. Si Megan ne connaissait pas aussi bien la brune , elle aurait dit que le prix de la pire chippie revenait à Lizzie, mais elle savait qu'en terme de superficialité , son amie avait la palme d'or. La petite demanda aux jeunes femmes de rentrer à la maison car la mère d'Alice avaient besoin d'elles.

Lizzie marchaient loin devant , se retournant de temps en temps pour voir si sa sœur la suivait bien, les deux amies traînant un peu les pieds. Les relations entre la mère d'Alice et celle-ci n'était pas au beau fixe et la confrontation risquait de faire des étincelles. Megan avait l'habitude de subir ces disputes, et elle s'effaçait donc, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. De plus, elle suspectait Madame Bradford de ne pas l'apprécier dût au fait qu'elle n'était pas de très haute condition sociale.

La femme attendait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la tenue des jeunes femmes mais son expression le dit à sa place. Elle emmena Alice dans la cuisine laissant Megan dans le hall et les cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Ne pouvant soutenir son amie, Megan se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la brune, et alla se doucher. Ceci-fait, elle commença à se préparer pour rentrer sur Londres où la soirée la plus huppée du mois allait se dérouler. Elle n'était pas du genre clubbeuse, mais Alice tenait à ce que son amie l'accompagne. Meg se sentait rarement à sa place car elle n'arrivait pas à parler aux personnes présentes, elle ne voyait en eux que des jeunes vivants sur les frais de leurs parents et n'ayant aucune responsabilités. Elle méprisait ces personnes et leur soi-disant sens de la vie, fait de luxe et d'excès. Son bonheur à elle, elle le trouvait dans les sensations fortes. C'est ce qui l'avait poussée à faire des études dans le domaine du sport, afin de partager sa connaissance sur les activités extrêmes.

Megan était en train de coiffer les courts épis de ses cheveux roux lorsque Alice déboula comme une furie, les mains tremblantes de rage.

«Raaah ! Elle me saoule , j'en peux plus de ses reproches ! Elle me traite comme si j'étais la première des connes ! Mais la plus conne de nous deux , c'est elle avec son balai dans le cul et ses manières de bourgeoise ! »

Alice commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, essayant de se calmer un peu. Megan pris la parole d'une voix douce, voulant apaiser son amie.

« Allez , calme toi. Je comprends que tu sois énervée, mais ne te laisse pas abattre par des paroles. C'est ta mère , tu la connais , elle a toujours la même rengaine depuis 26 ans . Respire et calme toi.

\- Non ! Non , je me calme pas ! Je me casse d'ici le plus rapidement possible ! »

La rousse soupira, voyant bien que toute discussion avec la brune était impossible. Elle tenta donc une autre approche, prenant un ton légèrement moqueur ce coup-ci :

« Va d'abord prendre une douche , sinon le cuir de ta Audi va morfler. »

La brune la regarda avec un air mauvais puis répliqua sur un ton déjà plus calme :

« Ah ah ! Je me marre ! Meg , pourquoi on est venu déjà ? Je regrette cette foutu décision …»

Megan avait commencer à expliquer la raison pour laquelle elles étaient venues avec un ton qui se voulait raisonnable, mais elle se fit vite couper par Alice qui s'exclama violemment :

"Oh putain ! Meg ! Meg ! Ma bague ! Je l'ai plus !

\- Quoi ? Quelle bague ?

\- Celle que tu m'avais offerte , je l'ai perdu ! Je l'avais pourtant mise ce matin !

\- Est-ce que tu aurais pu la perdre tout à l'heure à la rivière ?

\- Peut-être , il faut aller voir avant qu'il fasse nuit .

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la retrouver , avec toute l'agitation qu'on a produit.

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouver !

\- Pfff ... Tu es vachement contradictoire comme fille , il y a deux minutes tu …

\- Arrête ça ne me fais pas rigoler ! Continue à faire la conne sans moi , je vais chercher ma bague ! »

Alice partit en trombe de la chambre , suivit par Megan et sa mine exaspérée. Elles descendirent jusqu'à la rivière, alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher , leur recherche ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. Alice inspecta les herbes en fulminant sur l'idée de ne pas retrouver sa précieuse bague, pendant que Megan cherchait du côté de la berge. Au bout d'une demi-heure , elles s'arrêtèrent bredouille. Elles s'assirent sur le sol, déçues, Alice arrachant nerveusement des brins d'herbes. Alors que la brune était sur le point de fondre en larme à cause de la perte de sa précieuse bague, un des derniers rayons de soleil fit scintiller quelque chose dans l'eau.

Megan remarqua cet éclat et sans réfléchir, de peur de perdre de vue la piste , plongea dans l'eau. Alice se leva et se dirigea vivement vers là où se trouvait son amie. La rouquine était agenouillée dans l'eau, tenant quelque chose dans sa main, et Alice s'accroupit devant elle pour voir si c'était bien sa bague.

Alors que les jeune femmes avaient toutes deux leurs mains sur l'étrange anneau que Meg avec découvert, elles eurent l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle, puis sentirent une sorte de puissante traction qui les attira vers le fond de la rivière. Alors qu'elles voyaient la surface s'éloigner de plus en plus, elles perdirent connaissance.

Megan et Alice ne reviendront pas à la surface de l'eau …

… du moins pas dans ce monde-là.


End file.
